This invention is related to a method of manufacturing appliances for use in filling endodontically prepared root canals of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,156, entitled "Tool For Use In Applying Filler Material To An Endodontically Prepared Root Canal" issued July 19, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,011 entitled "Appliance For Use In Applying Filler Material To An Endodontically Prepared Root Canal" issued Jan. 16, 1990, both by William B. Johnson, which patents are incorporated herein by reference. These patents to Dr. Johnson disclose an improved and more expeditious means of filling an endodontically prepared root canal utilizing a filler carrier having cured filler material thereon. The use of prepared appliances of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,156 and 4,894,011 has become a standard technique utilized by endodontists in the United States and in many other countries of the world.
This disclosure is specifically directed toward an improved and more expeditious means of manufacturing appliances of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,156 and 4,894,011.